femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Me, Rhonda
|season=1 |number=10 |image=File:Help Me, Rhonda title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 8, 2011 |writer=Jackson Roykirk |director=Robert Meyer Burnett |previous=Angel & Demons |next=The Clinic }}"Help Me, Rhonda" is the tenth episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Three thugs invade the home of a young woman, unaware that her lady lover is hiding inside. The criminals want Camille Gardner's husband, but what they get instead is a deadly surprise at the hands of Camille and her feisty girlfriend Rhonda in this twist-filled tale. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the Beach Boys song of the same title. *This episode includes a clip from the episode "Behind Locked Doors". Quotes :Lilith: You all know Camille Gardner – a beautiful woman who, like so many, got married too young, too soon. Well, now she's living a life she never imagined for herself with an abusive husband and aimless existence. Oh, and her world's about to get so much worse. Tango's beautiful, isn't she? Well, get ready, 'cause you're about to meet some animals that aren't nearly as pretty. Cast Episode Cast *Ana Alexander as Camille Gardner *Paul Green as Marvin Widmark *Jules Hartley as Molly Trevor *Crystal Allen as Rhonda *Justin Shilton as Robinson McGraw *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Princess Rene as Herself Episode Crew *Directed by Robert Meyer Burnett *Written by Jackson Roykirk *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editors - Kyle Bronson and Robert Meyer Burnett *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director *Paul Lindsay - Second Assistant Director *T.A. Williams - Assistant Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recordist, Foley Mixer and Sound Editor *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Sam Hamer - Sound Mixer *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Christopher Mukai - Sound Editor *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Artist Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor *Jessica Honeycutt - Wardrobe Assistant Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1851392/ Help Me, Rhonda] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/07/16/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-9-help-me-rhonda/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 109 – Help Me, Rhonda] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-help-me-rhonda/80643 Help Me, Rhonda] at Video Detective Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes